


Ash

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: And Chris forgot what he is, Chris is an elf who eats men's cum to live., Elf!Chris, He just thinks that he belongs to Zachary, I DO NOT OWN THEM, M/M, Mafia!Zachary, Many bounty hunters want to have Chris, Marking, Mpreg, Sorry Chris but you are so dishy, Zachary is mafia leader who marked Chris., and their cum can cure injury or disease, because they think that elves' tears are pearls
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Chris is an elf who eats men's cum to live. Zachary is the mafia leader who marked Chris. After Chris lost his virginity, he forgot what he is, he just thinks that he belongs to Zach. Many bounty hunters want to have Chris because they think that elves' tears are pearls and their cum can cure injury or disease ( which is true ).I DO NOT OWN THEM. I DO NOT OWN THEM. I DO NOT OWN THEM. I DO NOT OWN THEM. I DO NOT OWN THEM.派派是靠獵食男人精氣維生的妖精，百年前翹了家在人間生活的他，為了食物，就乾脆做起殺手的勾當，因為可以順便吃男人的精氣，吃完再殺，因為他們都配不上派（傲嬌）。不過，這次他栽了個跟頭，他遇上了慶哥，慶哥不比以前那些笨蛋，他早就聽說有個妖媚般的殺手，專門對精壯男人下手，於是他做了一翻調查。知道派派就是那個妖精殺手之後，原來想要殺掉他為民除害，看到派派之後卻轉了念要了他，卻意外標記了他。令他意外的是，變成他的人的派派昏昏沉沉失去了過往的記憶，只知道自己是慶哥的人。賞金獵人聽說有妖精在城市裡就要來抓他，慶哥只好保護派派，因為他懷孕了手無縛雞之力。另外一方人馬則是想除掉慶哥，得到派派，因為聽說妖精的眼淚可以變成珍珠，妖精的Ｘ液可以治病。然後因為懷孕所以太久沒吸食精氣的派派變得很虛弱。他的妖精界哥哥卡兒到人間來尋他，驚恐地發現最受寵愛的弟弟竟然被人類標記了！於是很生氣就想把派帶回家。設定：妖精如果失去貞潔會忘記自己是妖精直到他的男人死掉或是標記解除。那他會對自己的男人很忠誠直到再次被標記。





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起派派

**[1]**

 

好久沒有吃到好吃的精氣了。

 

不，正確來說，他已經好久沒有 **吃到** 精氣了。整天躲在廢棄工廠，杳無人煙，怎麼可能吃得到精氣！更何況，他是一個有原則的妖精，只吃壞人的精氣，不會吃好人的，這就讓他覓食更加困難了。

 

都是那個叫什麼Quinto的黑幫大佬害得他這麼慘！可惡！

 

回想起三個月前，他準備好要補食那個叫做Zachary Quinto的黑幫大佬，卻沒有想到被反將一軍，逃掉都已經很勉強，他還受傷了。

 

真不知道為什麼那個Quinto知道他是妖精，知道要怎麼對付妖精，可惡！！！

 

嗚嗚……太用力生氣了，受傷的腳踝好痛……

 

太久沒吃東西了，他實在連復原的力氣都沒有……

 

這下又要怎麼去獵食呀……

 

看來他只能試試看用魔法，看看能不能叫家人來幫他了……

 

當時出來時就是不想理他們，可是現在攸關生死，嗯，還是跟他們聯絡一下好了……

 

**「Karl，Karl……」**

 

**「Karl，Karl……你應個聲啊……」**

 

**「Karl，Karl……嗚嗚……我快死掉了你快來呀……」**

 

正當Chris集中精神在魔法上的時候，他躲藏的廢棄工寮門被打開了，可是他沒有注意到。

 

幾名黑衣人走了進來，最後走進一名白西裝的粗眉大佬——Zachary Quinto。

 

他發現Chris似乎沒有什麼動靜便輕輕走近他。

 

看到Chris依然沒有動靜，便舉起經由主教加持過後的手槍，對準Chris的腦門。

 

然而這時，他看到了那雙湛藍色的明眸——當初他竟然沒看到這麼美力的眼睛——這雙漂亮的眸子，竟然泛著淚光，教人不心疼也難。

 

Zach突然改變了主意。

 

他收起槍，拿出主教加持過的手銬，將Chris雙手困在欄杆上。

 

這時，Chris才驚醒。

 

「是你！」他驚訝，想掙扎卻徒勞。

 

「竟然是施了法的東西！你……」他的手好不舒服，很快就被加持過的手銬弄傷了。

 

越來越虛弱了。

 

「你們先退下。」Zach命令身後的人。

 

身後的手下立刻退出工寮。

 

「在殺死你之前，我要先品嚐你。」Zach撩起Chris尖尖的下巴，「這樣的臉蛋，竟然是男兒身……」他手向下游移。

 

「不要……」Chris喘著氣，另一方面仍試圖聯絡上Karl，希望他能來救他。

 

可是他的法力已經太弱了，他不確定是否真能聯絡上Karl。

 

襯衫已經被扒開，雪白的上身就呈現在Zach眼前。

 

「粉紅色的。」Zach舔了舔Chris的乳首，惹得人家顫抖。

 

粉色的花苞很快就被舔成鮮紅欲滴的櫻桃。

 

「求你不要……」他喘著氣，他不想要被……

 

聽說妖精如果失去貞操等同被標記，被標記了，就會……

 

他還來不及思考，褲子也被扒掉了。

 

先前被情慾撩撥的脆弱早已半挺，他動了動自己的雙腿，想要努力夾緊，卻被抽了一鞭。

 

那是一條馬鞭，抽得他白嫩的大腿上染了一條紅印。

 

他含著淚，鼓起腮幫子，怒視眼前的大佬。

 

「怎麼？不乖就是要被處罰，你最好乖乖聽話，才不會在死前被折磨得悽悽慘慘戚戚。」Zach撫摸Chris修長的腿，「皮膚真細緻，我真捨不得殺掉你……」

 

然後他埋首舔弄Chris的脆弱。先是舔弄柱身，然後吸吮鈴口。

 

「啊……不要……」嗚……這是什麼奇怪的感覺？

 

這種感覺……以前不曾有過……

 

Chris覺得身體好熱，快要透不了氣。而身後某個柔軟的地帶，似乎正叫囂著想被填滿。

 

他還陷在情欲裡，沒注意到Zach已然將舌頭移轉到了他粉嫩與柔軟的地帶。

 

「求你……不要……我……我不想死……」

 

可是那人沒有理他。

 

雙腿被分開，還架在侵犯人的肩上，而那人正用溼熱的舌頭戳刺著他敏感的，從未被進入過的柔軟。他忍著，不希望聽到自己羞恥的呻吟聲，可是聲音卻還是從他的鼻間逃竄出來。那又嗲又奶的聲音弄得Zach興奮非常，下身早已火熱硬挺。

 

他起身看著那雙眼都快被水氣佔滿的人兒，看著他白皙的身軀變得粉紅，看著那雙情色的唇瓣……

 

他再也忍耐不住衝動。

 

拉鍊一拉，抽出柱身就直接往人家粉紅色的花瓣裡戳刺。

 

「啊——」Chris只覺得自己像是被撕裂了。

 

他想掙扎，可是手腕好痛。他越是掙扎，越是試圖用魔法就越痛。他已經三個月沒進食，體力早就耗弱殆盡，又怎麼經得起這樣的「法器」。

 

Zach根本就不管他痛不痛，他一挺進就直接衝刺。

 

Chris的身體跟著Zach的節奏不斷上上下下擺動，他的叫聲也是，哭聲也是。

 

整個工寮都是肉體撞擊肉體的聲音。

 

**「嗚嗚……我不想死掉……」**

 

他覺得自己被侵犯過後就會立刻被殺，這樣的死法太窩囊了，何況他還沒遊戲人間，還沒玩夠，怎麼甘心就這樣死掉。

 

**「好難受，好難受……」**

 

可是那個侵犯他的人根本不打算停下來。

 

「求你……不要……不要啊啊……」

 

Chris一直流淚，他好歹也是妖精界的小王子，如今怎麼會淪落到被人類操？想到這裡他就更加難受。

 

Zach突然停了。

 

Chris睜開眼睛看著他。

 

只見Zach那雙如同那些被他魅惑過的人一樣的眼神，正火熱地盯著他看，好像想在他身上看出個洞。

 

如果是以往，他只要稍微命令那些被他魅惑的人就好了；可是如今，他沒有力氣控制這個人了……更別說阻止自己失去貞操。

 

他感覺自己身上某些東西正流向Zach，他覺得自己可能會死掉。

 

而此時Zach將Chris的雙腿從他肩上拿下，壓在Chris自己的胸前。

 

然後再插。

 

「啊——！」這樣插似乎差得更深，更讓他尖叫。

 

Zach一直攻擊他的那個點，Chris的眼淚一直停不住。

 

衝刺，用力衝刺，全速衝刺。

 

Chris湖然感覺到自己體內被射滿了液體。

 

而一道白光閃過，Chris大叫，並且在空中射出一道美麗的白弧。

 

在Chris徹底失去意識前，他聽到了熟悉的聲音在呼喚他。

 

**「小子！你在哪？我現在就去救你！該死！」**

 

然而他還來不及回應，就已經失去意識。


	2. Little Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有派派跟其他人口的描寫。

Zach看著被大字形捆綁著的人兒。

 

他怎麼就這樣上了人家呢？不是已經打定主意要殺掉他嗎？可是他竟然在最後一刻反悔，反而要了人家。

 

都是因為這張臉蛋，這雙眼睛。

 

可惡，他睡著呢，看不到那雙湛藍色的瞳孔。

 

Zach的視線向下游移，來到Chris受傷的腳踝。

 

這傷應該是三個月前弄傷的，他怎麼竟然還沒好嗎？

 

三個月前，他設計誘捕這隻妖精，最後給他逃了。不過他清楚妖精已經受傷，因為他親自用加持過的套索套住那妖精的腳踝。若不是繩索斷了，他早就抓到這隻小妖精。

 

真可惜，雪白的肌膚竟然沾染了這點瑕疵。嚴格說起來，這點還得怪他。

 

不曉得這隻小妖精什麼時候會醒呢？他都已經昏迷兩天了。

 

Zach又回想六個月前，他緊急被從大學叫回，說是Joe出事了，要他代理大佬。他趕回家一看，Joe骨瘦如柴，命懸一線。他發了火，質問下屬是怎麼保護大哥的。下屬卻拿了一支影片給他。他看了那支影片，才知道原來是Joe夜路走多遇到鬼。

 

不是鬼，是妖精。而且是吃人精氣的妖精。

 

那影片就是Joe飢渴難耐地把人抱進房間，然而那小妖精要他緩緩，便自顧自地在Joe面前扭腰擺臀，性感非常。

 

Zach不得不承認，看到這段時他也硬了。

 

然後小妖精將人推倒，拉鍊拉下，掏出Joe的命根就含就吸吮 ，飢渴非常。

 

一開始Joe還很享受，後來逐漸不對勁，他想推開小妖精也做不到，一整個快要死掉的樣子。

 

屬下看到監視畫面之後發現事情不對，趕緊衝進去救人。小妖精受到驚嚇，一溜煙地跑了。

 

有了這樣的影片，加上調查，Zach知道還有好多人受害，而這些人大多非善類……不過傷了他哥哥就是不行，Zach找了家族裡面著名的法師Zoe，想知道有沒有辦法。

 

Zoe說這是專門吃人精氣為生的妖精，看起來還很年輕。然後提供了好幾種道具，並且訓練他使用。然而三個月前的誘捕還是失敗了。雖然如此，他終究是抓到他了。

 

而他為什麼會在這裡呢？

 

Zach原來是想殺了這隻小妖精，然而衝動上了他，上完以後整個人懵了。他打電話給Zoe說明整件事情。Zoe要他把精液帶著，因為妖精的精液有療效，可以給Joe養身——但他怎麼也不肯吃。

 

Zoe又叫他把人帶回來，說你既然不殺他，也標記了他，現在他已經離不開你了。你只要記得，不要讓他的嘴巴直接接觸你的小弟弟就好了，免得他把你吸乾了。至於要噴多少精在他的後穴裡，都沒關係，雖然妖精得不到最直接的營養，卻也可以吸收一些來維持生命。再說，對人也無害。

 

經過解釋，他才知道自己衝動之下把這隻妖精的童貞拿走了。

 

妖精失去童貞，就會依賴並忠誠於他的男人。

 

不知道為什麼，Zach竟然有點興奮。

 

「不過，一切還是難說，畢竟妖精已經很久沒有出現在人間，我所學的可能也跟好幾百年前的記錄有所出入。」Zoe拿給他特製皮繩的時候說，「以防萬一，先綁住吧。」

 

Zach在皮繩裡加了軟墊，就是怕又弄傷了小妖精。他心疼地看著小妖精的手腕，那是被手銬法力所燙出的傷。

 

他忍不住親上一口。

 

這小妖精真是處處讓人心動。

 

再次回想兩天前的交合，小妖精的眼淚與哭泣、呻吟，讓他現在硬得有點難受。

 

說到眼淚，那天小妖精彈在地上的眼淚，最後竟然都成了一顆顆的藍寶石。

 

Zoe說，書上記載，當妖精被操哭的時候，眼淚會變成寶石。所以中古世紀的時候，有很多人都想要獵捕妖精。後來妖精都躲起來了，人類再也找不到了。

 

卻不知這隻妖精為什麼會出現在人間呢？

 

好想知道呀……

 

突然，小妖精皺了眉頭，雙脣不斷開開合合，好像做了惡夢。

 

那雙薄唇也是Zach的一個死穴。

 

看著那雙唇，那就想要咬，想要把自己的舌頭放進去肆虐。

 

但他還不敢這麼做，他只是試著將手指放入兩根。

 

果然，小妖精竟然開始吸吮，好像在吃東西。

 

嗯，小妖精吃男人的精氣嘛，肯定是把他的手指當做男人的壯碩了。

 

想到不能把自己充血的柱身放入這誘人的嘴中，Zach覺得很扼腕。不過……

 

既然放後穴沒問題，那……

 

於是Zach鬆綁了Chris一隻腿，掏出自己的腫脹，接著就直接放進——他實在受不了了，忍不住了，直接上。

 

小妖精被他操得在睡夢中呻吟出聲，那生理性的眼淚果然又變成一顆顆美麗的藍寶石。

 

最後，Zach將自己的精華，全數射入Chris的體內，並且惡趣味的，他拿出一個肛塞，塞住Chris的後庭。

 

他就是希望小妖精能夠吸收他的精華，不要放過一滴。

 

這隻小妖精又不是故意要傷害人的，那就把他豢養在家，也是不錯的。

 

Zach將Chris那條腿又綁了回去。

 

***

 

一名黑色短髮的妖精非常煞氣地來到了廢棄工寮。

 

他看著地上殘餘的血跡與精液……眉頭已經不能再皺了。

 

該死，他那可愛親親又笨笨的寶貝么弟貌似已經被標記了！

 

再看地上碎掉的藍寶石……抓他的人應該已經知道Chris會製造藍寶石了，該死！

 

他不能讓數百年前的悲劇再度重演。

 

「可惡！Chris你等著！哥哥一定會救你出火坑的！」

 

他一定要將Chris帶回妖精界！


	3. Cutie

 

**「Chris……」**

 

**「Chris……聽到我的聲音就答應一聲呀……」**

 

**「Chris……」**

 

Chris張開他湛藍的雙眼。

 

**這是……什麼地方？**

 

他想起身，卻發現自己四肢被綁成大字形，根本動彈不得。

 

幾番掙扎過後，他還發現自己的屁股裡面有東西，便開始哭了。

 

「救命……嗚嗚……救命……」

 

下屬聽到了Chris的哭聲，便通報了Zach。

 

Zach火速趕到。

 

Chris聽見有人開門的聲音，就撇過頭看了過去。

 

然後他停止了哭泣，破涕為笑。

 

Zach還沒看過他笑，一看就被他勾了魂魄。

 

不過他還是盡量保持鎮定，以免變成Joe二號。

 

Zach覺得這隻妖精真的很不可思議，先前被他操哭的時候，眼淚變成藍寶石，就跟他的雙眼一樣藍；剛剛哭的時候，眼淚都變成了黑珍珠。現在，開心得哭了的時候，又是白珍珠。

 

等一下，他為什麼會開心？

 

Zach不敢掉以輕心，他手裡握著法器，慢慢走近Chris。

 

「說，你叫什麼名字？」

 

只見Chris一臉疑惑，然後好像用力想，想破了頭卻想不出來的樣子。接著，他委屈地哭了。

 

眼淚變成黃色的珍珠。

 

「我……我不知道……」他越說越小聲。

 

「怎麼可能不知道！」

 

被Zach的大聲嚇到地Chris，又哭了。

 

黑珍珠。

 

「……」看他哭泣的樣子，Zach委實不捨。

 

「好了不哭不哭，不哭好嗎？」他趕快安慰道。

 

「我真的不知道我是誰……嗚嗚……」可是還是一直哭，看起來超級委屈的。

 

「……都是我的錯！我不應該兇你！對不起！」Zach不知所措，就直接親了他。

 

**哪招？**

 

Zach被自己的反應嚇到了。

 

但是Chris卻笑了。

 

白珍珠。

 

「……」看來等下真得命令人來輕裡一下這些東西。

 

滿地的珍珠，這傢伙也太會哭了吧？

 

不過也難怪中古世紀那麼多人要獵捕妖精，因為他們根本是財寶製造機！

 

有他斯有財，嗯。

 

Chris見Zach陷入沉思，沒有理他，滿腹委屈又上來了。他嘟起嘴巴。

 

「可不可以抱我，我想抱抱……」藍色眼精眨呀眨，「我的手手跟腳腳都好痛……」

 

看著那雙讓人無法拒絕的眼神，Zach白眼上吊。

 

「好吧，我等下幫你鬆綁……」

 

**欸？**

 

**這……**

 

**這小妖精還真是有能耐！**

  
  


Zach擔心他是裝的，所以先替他戴上了Zoe加持過的頸（Xiang）鍊（Quan），可以壓制他的法力。

 

小妖精似乎很興奮，戴上這個頸（Xiang）鍊（Quan）似乎很開心？！

 

戴好之後，Zach替他鬆了綁。

 

小妖精馬上彈起來，Zach嚇到正想拿出道具的時候，發現小妖精把他整個人抱住，跟個無尾熊一樣。

 

「我是你的，我喜歡你，我愛你，你叫什麼名字呀？」臉頰磨蹭攻擊！

 

Zach也抱了他。他知道自己因為小妖精的全身磨蹭而硬了。

 

他根本貓吧？

 

「我叫Zachary。你可以叫我Zach。」

 

「耶～我愛你Zach～」親親攻擊！

 

Zach快被他弄瘋了，難道這就是Zoe所謂的標記的後遺症嗎？

 

「既然你不記得名字，那麼我們來想一個吧？」

 

小妖精想了一下，「我決定了！我要叫Chris，對！我是Chris！」因為剛剛一直聽到有人叫Chris，所以他決定叫自己Chris。

 

「那是你的名字呀笨蛋！」這是之後Karl的怒吼。

 

「Zach～我肚子餓～」委屈可憐狗狗眼攻勢。

 

「等下讓你吃好吃的……」然後Zach馬上想到了Zoe說的，可以操他內射當作餵食……

 

不！不可以這樣！

 

應該讓他吃點正常的東西！

 

「好呀！」Chris其實也忘記自己要靠精氣維生，他只是很期待Zach會給他什麼。

 

「你不能一直光著身體。」

 

「你不喜歡看我的身體嗎？」委屈。

 

「不、不是！」Zach連忙解釋，「我、我喜歡你的身體，可是你是我的，只有我可以看你！」

 

操，他為什麼會說出這些話？

 

「所以，等下帶你穿衣服，然後我們去吃東西。」

 

「好呀！愛你～」無尾熊掛樹法：Chris直接掛在Zach背上。

 

「……」無奈，這妖精真的……

 

跟之前判若兩人嘛！

 

不過也滿可愛的就是了。

 

走出門口前，Chris突然問道：「Zach~Zach~」

 

「嗯？」

 

「我的屁股為什麼有東西？」

 

操！

  
  
  


 


	4. Black Cat

Zach消失在眾人面前大概一個多月了，除了偶爾用視訊跟大家開會，其餘幾乎是由心腹John代為轉達。

 

下屬們眾說紛紜，外頭的其他幫派也風聲四起。

 

有人說，Zach沒能接手Quinto家的版圖，所以躲起來了；有人說，因為他跟Joe鬧不合，所以火拼深受重傷；有人說，因為Joe過世了，所以他們低調處理後事；有人說，Zach其實正在計畫著對抗其他幫派的計劃……

 

沒有一個說法是對的。

 

實際上，Zach只是因為背後掛著一隻小妖精，無法脫身也就無法出現在眾人面前而已。

 

自從他放了Chris，他就再也脫不了身。

 

睡覺的時候，Chris用四肢緊緊纏住他的人；悄悄醒來，Chris也能夠立刻撲上他，繼續無尾熊掛樹頭……無時無刻不放過他！

 

Zach簡直快瘋了！

 

他想兇Chris可是又捨不得，先不說光看到Chris楚楚可憐的水汪汪大眼睛他就棄械投降了，而且他實在不想再處理那些沒完沒了的珍珠瑪瑙玉器珠寶……

 

他也只能等入山靈修的Zoe回來，為此他才消失一個月啊！

 

而且，外面紛傳那什麼消息，真是莫名其妙！

 

再這樣下去不行，他必須想個辦法。

 

他試著跟Chris說道理，不過Chris好像一愣一愣的，沒有很想理他的樣子。

 

「我不要！我不想跟你分開！」又嘟起嘴。

 

**寶貝你知道這樣我很累很耗體力嗎？**

 

「可是Chris，我還有很多事情要做，你這樣抱著我，我沒辦法做事……」

 

**他到底在好聲好氣什麼？**

 

「我不管啦！」眼淚在眼睛裡打轉了，Zach心一驚。

 

「沒有不要你的意思……Chris只是我有時候需要出門……」

 

「帶我一起出去！」鼓起腮幫子。

 

「可是我不想讓別人看到你呀！」Zach突然爆出，「你是我的寶貝！我不希望別人看到你！」

 

沉默。

 

然後突然，Chris爆哭了。

 

**這次是綠寶石？！**

 

「Zaza你這樣讓我好感動！嗚嗚……」

 

「親愛的……別哭……」

 

「Zaza我答應你不要一直抱著你，可是你要答應我，帶我去遊樂園玩！」上次在電視上看到遊樂園的廣告，好像很好玩～

 

「……可是這樣別人會看到你呀……」

 

「我不管！我要去我要去！」腮幫子又鼓起來了。

 

**……看來只好包場了。**

 

**拿他的寶石去包場好了。**

 

**銷貨。**

 

「好好，我答應你，不要生氣，好嗎？」

 

Chris又開心起來，「耶～最愛你了我的Zaza～～～」幸福。

 

「那麼，你可以放開我了嗎？」

 

「不行！你又還沒帶我去，我才不要！」

 

「怕我騙你嗎？」

 

「不是，我只是不想離開你～」

 

……

 

大佬只能欲哭無淚。

 

於是趕緊派人去把遊樂園整個包下來。

 

隔天。

 

消失已久的Quinto家大佬再次出現在公開場合——也沒那麼公開啦——身邊還帶著一個眾人完全沒見過的棕髮藍眼小尤物。

 

Zach好不容易說服Chris不要抱他，拉著手就好。

 

Chris一看到遊樂設施，立刻瘋了。

 

「我要玩這個！我要玩那個！」

 

他想玩的盡是些刺激到不行的東西，Zach覺得有點反胃。

 

玩了一白天，晚上在水樂園繼續。

 

Chris穿了一件白色小三角泳褲，那翹臀幾乎遮不住。

 

Zach不由得回憶起之前的情形。那時候他讓採購去買了些衣服回來，Chris竟然一挑就挑那什麼緊身皮褲，他努力忍才沒有當場要了他。

 

但是他強烈要求Chris換掉那條皮褲，他拿了件運動棉褲給他。

 

可是他沒想到，Chris只是拉上去，沒有把繩子打個結，他渾圓挺翹的臀部的就這樣漏了半截出來。

 

啊，噴血。

 

啊，噴精。

 

啊，衝刺衝刺。

 

啊，好累。

 

然後Chris竟然在他面前扭腰擺臀，然後幫他口。屬下們只好轉過身，吹口哨，什麼都沒看到。

 

Zach受不了，就直接在那裡要了他。

 

精華噴射。

 

啊，好累。

 

啊，到底是Chris的肚子是無底洞還是Chris的性欲是無底洞。

 

啊，那些下屬應該會被Chris的叫聲給憋死。

 

還好他們定力夠，Zach決定回去給他們打賞……用Chris那把珠寶。

 

不感快清一清，家裡遲早會被淹沒。

 

回家的時候，Chris才坐進轎車內，一隻黑貓就立刻閃進，窩在Chris的腿上，不斷磨蹭。

 

Zach皺眉，想要抓那隻貓，那隻貓立刻呲牙裂嘴；然而面對Chris，那隻貓又百依百順。

 

Zachary Quinto，連貓都討厭你。

 

他實在不想養貓，然而Chris看起來超級喜歡這隻貓貓，還央求Zach讓他養。

 

Zach知道拒絕不了，也就由他了。

 

不過，Zach馬上愛上那隻貓了。

 

因為睡覺時，Chris竟然神奇地沒有抱他，反而是抱貓。

 

謝天謝地！他終於被放過！

 

這貓應該被封為御貓。

 

隔天，Chris也是抱貓不抱他，Zach感激涕零就買了一大堆貓咪產品給那隻貓穿金戴銀。

 

Chris超感動，Zach果然最疼他了！


	5. Nooooooooo

**我他媽變回人形一定要痛毆這臭小子一頓！**

 

雖然這麼想，實際上做不到的Karl也只能在心中罵一罵。

 

他為什麼會罵呢？

 

因為他變成貓找到Chris之後，太興奮就給他抱著睡著了。

 

誰知道醒來之後，Chris就給他戴了一個他媽被加持過的項圈！

 

他媽他現在變不回人形啊！

 

他媽他現在只能喵喵叫啊！

 

真神他媽的蠢斃了！好歹他也是妖精界第一戰神……現在只是病貓啊！

 

「可愛的Bones～要不要一起吃飯飯～？」Chris可愛的聲音逼近。

 

**「你大爺我不要吃飯，你才要吃飯！最好腦袋補一補！」**

 

雖然不爽，不過看著Chris幸福洋溢的神情，他倒是滿欣慰的。

 

如果這小子可以過得開心，其實也不錯啦……雖然他現在失憶了，都是那個可惡的粗眉病態男害的！

 

想到Zach，Karl就很不高興，很火大，很火滾！

 

親愛的妖精界小公主竟然平白無故被吃掉，而且當時被迫聽直播的他，還知道那傢伙原本是想殺掉Chris的。

 

所以Karl不喜歡Zach。

 

所以有機會就要抓他。

 

而且他很盡力阻止死變態來把Chris吃乾抹淨……他不是沒看到那粗眉男收藏各種道具的房間。

 

媽的變態。

 

日子就這樣愉快地過去了（是嗎？）

 

至少對Chris而言是滿愉快的啦，Zach也因為不用天天被掛樹頭而感到鬆一口氣。

 

雖然他覺得那隻貓似乎敵意非常深厚……

 

不過，他倒是發現了最近Chris似乎怪怪的。

 

雖然已經不那麼纏，但至少還是很黏。

 

然而最近幾天，除了變胖之外，整個人根本就是無精打采，成天趴在床上不想動。

 

這真的不像他。

 

不過，Zach想說趁此機會回去義大利處理事情，於是他就回去一個禮拜。

 

回來的時候，立刻進房間去看他的小妖精。一個禮拜不見真是想死人了，聽John報告說Chris幾乎一個禮拜都沒下床，總是在睡覺。

 

這讓Zach有些擔心。

 

「他也沒吃飯嗎？」

 

「老大，他幾乎沒吃東西，而且叫不醒。」

 

雖然想怪他們不請醫生來看，但後來想一想請醫生也沒用啊！

 

人家是妖精啊！

 

當Zach衝進房間，只見Chris蜷縮在棉被裡，整個被蓋住。

 

他上前去，輕聲對Chris說話，可是Chris完全沒答話。

 

Zach覺得不妙，以往他只要進個門Chris就直接衝過來黏，現在怎麼完全沒動靜？

 

他掀開被子一看，嚇死大佬了。

 

Chris整個呈現半透明的狀態啊！

 

「Chris！」他震驚，可是還連絡不上Zoe，該怎麼辦？

 

這時，Chris的黑貓從外頭叼了一把餐刀進來。

 

Zach原本不想理會，反正貓嘛！叼些東西也是很正常的。

 

然而那隻貓卻是將刀穿過自己的項圈，一刀切斷！

 

**媽啊這是什麼怪貓？**

 

當項圈斷掉的那瞬間，黑貓變成了一個凶神惡煞的人。

 

Zach還來不及反應，門就已經被碰上還鎖住了。

 

「你！」Karl用法力把Zach定住，定在椅子上。

 

「你想做什麼！你是誰！」Zach故做鎮定。

 

「媽的我是Chris的大哥，我他媽現在要救他！你給我閉嘴！」然後Zach嘴巴就被魔法閉上了，他只能嗚嗚咽咽，叫不出聲。

 

接著讓他更震驚的事情是，兇神惡煞男竟然撕裂他的褲子，掏出他的高雅，然後Zach看到他的飛機杯從收藏室飛了過來……

 

這是強制高雅！這是強制高雅！

 

Zach欲哭無淚，可是他媽的又很爽。

 

他竟然在這種狀況下被撸射。

 

而他的精華都被兇神惡煞男裝起來，拿去餵Chris。

 

來來回回大概三四次吧，他也記不清了，整個人就快虛脫了。

 

可是他看到了成效，Chris在吃了幾次他的精華之後，透明的身體逐漸變回實體。

 

「Chris？」Karl柔聲道，「Chris？」

 

可是Chris還是繼續睡覺。

 

「算了，至少危機解除。」他說。

 

懵懵的大佬聽到什麼危機，就問：「什麼什麼危機？」噢嘴可以動了。

 

凶神惡煞男立刻轉過來怒瞪：「他媽你是不知道你把人家搞懷孕了嗎？」

 

Zach懵逼。

 

「你第一次就成功製造了個雙胞胎，你竟然還不讓他吃正確的食物，吃那些人類的食物對他一點都沒有好處啊！」

 

**啥？！？！？！？！？**

 

「他本來就是要靠男人精氣而活的妖精，雖然在妖精界他不用吃精氣，可是在人間，他需要。而你他媽都給他吃什麼？還餓了他這麼久！」

 

史上大懵逼。

 

「而且你之前雖然灌爆他的肚子，可是他嗎那些營養都給孩子吃掉啦！他媽你想害死Chris啊？」要不是因為Chris會傷心難過，他早就斃了這個變態狂。

 

這時，妖精小公主緩緩睡醒。

 

「嗯……」

 

「Chris你還好嗎？」Karl又封了大佬的嘴。

 

大佬哭哭。

 

「我……我肚子還是好餓……」委屈又哭了。

 

啊，珍珠攻擊……

 

「不哭不哭，我這就讓你吃飯飯！」說完，Karl立刻用魔法把Zach整個人脫光，然後把他送到Chris面前。

 

Chris一看到「食物」，就開心地含住。

 

努力舔努力吸，努力吃飯飯。

 

Zach想叫卻叫不出聲。

 

這就是Zoe叫他盡量避免的事情，可是他竟然被迫被口！

 

而且剛剛還被強制撸了好幾回。

 

想死。

 

噢不，他會被Chris吸死。

 

世界末日要到了，他的死期將至。

 

啊，人生啊……

 

啊，他的下面好痛啊……

 

啊，畢竟剛剛已經被榨了四五回了啊……

 

啊，現在真是又舒爽又痛苦啊……

 

啊，棒棒很爽可是球球好痛啊……

 

啊，他大佬的人生就到此為止了嗎……

 

啊啊……

  
  
  



	6. Twins

Chris眨眨眼，看著Karl好久，才逐漸有了記憶。

 

「Karl……Karl！是你！」Chris開心地笑了，整個人飛撲在Karl身上。

 

「你終於恢復記憶了！」太好了，他這下可以省心不少。

 

「好久沒吃這麼飽了！」

 

餓了五六個月，當然啊！

 

「既然醒了，我也替你聯絡了Ben，他可以幫你斬斷你脖子上的東西。」這鬼東西他試過，就是打不開。

 

Chris眨眨眼，若有所思。

 

「幹嘛？不想離開他啊？」Karl用大拇指比了旁邊虛脫的乾瘦……

 

男人乾。

 

Chris看到被榨乾命懸一線的Zach，大驚：「你怎麼沒有阻止我！」他趕緊撲上Zach，眼淚又在眼眶裡打轉了，「我不要你死！Zaza！我會救你！」說完，他就立刻打起飛機，Karl翻白眼，轉身避開視線。

 

他媽的他一定會長針眼一萬年！

 

「啊啊！」撸射之後的Chris趕緊把自己的精華捧在手上，含進嘴裡，之後就直接吻Zach，逼迫他喝下。

 

Zach一直沒動靜讓Chris超級緊張，他不斷往Zach嘴裡吹氣，可是好像還是沒用。Chris於是又再度撸動柱身，強迫自己射精，然後又依樣畫葫蘆。終於，皇天不負苦心人，Zach吞嚥下去了。

 

喝完妖精精華之後的Zach竟然奇蹟似地變回一尾活龍。

 

此外，還一柱擎天。

 

「我……」他懵懵然醒來，還想不起發生甚麼事，只覺得下身脹痛，還冒青筋。

 

他看了喜極而泣的Chris……還有寶石，然後又看到兇狠的Karl，然後他想起一切。

 

「我的媽呀！」他跳了起來。

 

他被這男人用法力控制，動彈不得被吸了好久，整個人都快死掉！

 

他摸摸身體，咦，還好好的。

 

跑去照鏡子，嗯，似乎比以前更帥……

 

「別看了，我勸你最好還是趕快解決一下你的生理需求，不然吃Chris精液雖然保你一命，但吃太多的副作用就是不及時發洩會爆炸，你們快點解決吧，我出去喝杯酒。」

 

「啊，不准你插他，他快臨盆了，這時候插入對妖精來說很危險的。」

 

說完就又變成貓溜了。

 

「會爆炸！」嚇死人了！

 

「Zaza～～～～～～～～～～～」Chris又飛撲了，「你現在的肌肌好大，好想睡在你肌肌上～～～～～～～～～～～～～」

 

啊對他的胸肌真的變很大，不會也爆炸吧？

 

「寶貝，我先解決一下我下面的問題好不好，等等再讓你躺。」那鬼貓的話他不敢不聽，得趕快先解決。

 

Chris腮幫子又鼓起來了，「你想自己解決？哼！人家要吸！」

 

說完就跳下去想含住。

 

大佬趕緊跳開，他擔心又被吃到變皮骨精。

 

見大佬跳開，Chris又淚眼汪汪。

 

「為什麼不讓我幫你！」

 

「親愛的我怕我又被你吸成乾……」

 

「不會那樣的！」Chris把Zach往床上拉，「我吸你，你吸我，這樣剛剛好！」

 

「何況這種狀況自己是打不出來的，要妖精來吸。」這是妖精製造糧食的方式之一。

 

「……」聽起來好像不錯？

 

Chris吸他可以吃飽，他吸Chris可以維持生命。

 

嗯，好主意！

 

「就這麼辦吧！」

 

於是兩人跳上床呈現69姿勢。

 

才一含住Chris就渾身顫抖，發出嗲嗲的喘息。

 

「等一下！」Zach跳起，在抽屜拿了根按摩棒就往Chris後庭塞入。

 

「啊……你……」好壞心！

 

「我邊吸你邊插你，讓你爽爽的。」

 

「嗚嗚……」Zach在Chris嘴巴裡面抽送，他根本一時說不出話。

 

而Chris確實被他搞到很硬。

 

尤其是那按摩棒，震度好大，Zach又一直壓他的前列腺，好……好舒服。

 

Zach享受著在Chris嘴裡放肆的快感。

 

這小妖精的嘴巴是用甚麼做的，竟然能讓他這麼舒服。

 

他用力抽抽插插，好幾次幫Chris深喉。

 

而他自己則一直在Chris的頂端小縫打轉，惹得Chris不斷顫抖。

 

Chris被深喉出的生理性眼淚也變成寶石，只不過Zach還沒發現這點。

 

等他發現時他又會稍微崩潰。

 

他的舌苔舔過鈴口，舔過香菇頭，又舔到柱身與囊袋，再從囊袋一路舔回香菇頭，不斷吸吮，想要把東西從裡面吸出來。

 

Chris承受著下體的快感，同時又被深喉弄出眼淚，他真的不知道自己是舒服還是不舒服。

 

最後他的陰莖彈了一下，射在Zach嘴裡。

 

Zach全數吞下之後，整個人起來，跪坐在Chris面前，非常起勁地開始在他嘴巴內抽插。Chris也不甘示弱，抓了Zach兩顆飽滿的囊袋就不斷玩弄。

 

最後，Zach在Chris嘴裡射了出來，射了有將近一分鐘多。

 

射完之後，他的陰莖恢復正常狀態。

 

好險，不用爆炸而死了。

 

傳出去多鬧騰。

 

他抽出Chris體內的按摩棒，按摩棒把惱人的寶石都掃下床，然後從後面攔腰抱住他的小妖精。

 

Chris被抱得很舒服，不由自主又用屁股去摩蹭Zach的下身。

 

Zach則是壞心眼地往上揉捏Chris的乳頭。

 

然後他們又天雷勾動地火，忍不住凹凹跟凸凸抽抽插插起來。

 

爽歸爽，可是後遺症就是Chris早產啦！

 

黑貓差點要殺了那個混蛋。

 

「他媽的我不是警告過你不可以插進去！」

 

「可是……」

 

「可是甚麼可是！我操！你差點害死Chris！」

 

還好他會接生。

 

等等，為什麼他要會接生？

 

他不是妖精界第一戰神嗎？

 

現在居然變成產婆？

 

有沒有道理啊！

 

感嘆！

 

「是異卵雙胞胎。」他將孩子抱到Chris面前，就是不想讓混蛋抱。

 

Chris產後有點虛脫，可是看到孩子還是好高興。

 

「我的孩子……一個長得像我，一個長得像他爸爸……」好感動！

 

又哭了！

 

**不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！**

 

Zach在心中吶喊。

 

但是最可怕的事情是當他發現他的孩子哭的時候也會製造寶石的時候。

 

崩潰。

 

「我要叫金髮的Danny，叫黑髮的Sylar。」Chris取好名字了。

 

等等，我被略過？

 

Zach想說甚麼可是都被Karl銳利的眼神給吞了回去。

 

「我要說一件不幸的消息，Danny因為胎內不足，所以天生性失明。」他瞪了Zach一眼，都是他害得他的小姪子失明！可惡！誤他一生！

 

「甚麼？噢！我的孩子！我可憐的孩子……」Chris緊抱著Danny哭了。

 

Zach聞言也覺得很難過。

 

他的孩子竟然失明，都是他的不對，他應該讓Chris早一點吃他的精華的……

 

「我會教這孩子法術來補償他的先天缺失，不用太擔心。」

 

他狠瞪Zach，瞪得他心裡發寒。

 

「你，記得每天要給Chris一杯你的精華，他現在要坐月子。」

 

「不然我就幫你打！」

 

「大舅子的話我當然會乖乖聽話不用擔心！」

 

為什麼他要這麼卑躬屈膝？

 

為什麼？？？

 

到底誰是大佬啊？！


	7. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妖精生理學：產乳警告

好，他Zachary Quinto現在已經是兩個奶娃的爸。

 

Chris分娩之後的兩週，他就不再讓Zach碰他了，甚至不准他進房間看孩子。雖然覺得這樣自己的腎比較勇健，可是……吃不到還是好空虛啊。

 

他曾經偷偷看過，躺在床上的Chris竟然分泌了乳汁——果然妖精不同於人類——說真的，看到那飽滿渾圓的胸部，他有點想摸。

 

不過，Chris依然需要補充營養，所以他的恐怖哥哥Karl三不五時來監督他有沒有自撸……如果沒有定時定量，他恐怕又要被強行榨乾。

 

與其如此，還是自我撸撸比較沒有心理的壓力……

 

當Chris終於願意讓他爬上床的時候，那兩峰渾圓已經消失了。

 

取而代之的，是兩隻看起來跟人類五歲小孩差不多的小天使……跟小魔頭。

 

長得像Chris的Danny果然天真純樸善良可愛，長得像他的那隻……

 

「調皮邪惡變太麻煩。」Karl的補槍。

 

Danny都乖乖地讓Chris抱，Sylar則是一直跳到他背上亂咬。

 

甚至他發現，Sylar的魔力很強，可以移動物品，就像他現在正在房內飄移；然而他又控制得很不穩定，就向他下一秒一樣，重重摔在地上。

 

Chris跟Karl竟然在笑！

 

他們一點都不心疼！

 

他這個大佬還真是不好當……Joe甚麼時候才要回來啊……

 

Joe表示休息得很愜意，暫時不回去。

 

「所以，Danny有什麼特殊能力嗎？」Zach問。

 

「嗯，跟Chris一個樣，會製造寶石。」

 

「……」不要再提寶石！

 

不過，等等，這不就代表他兒子也是吃精液為生的妖精？

 

「這樣Danny也是要……」

 

「媽的你腦袋有沒有病？你會希望你的小孩吃精液嗎？他還這麼小！你怎麼思想這麼齷齪！」Karl怒視。

 

「……」難道Chris的父母就喜歡自己兒子吃精嗎？？？？？

 

唉……

 

「他喝完母乳，接下來可以吃一些珍珠粉。」

 

等等，你們妖精到底……

 

「珍珠粉？」

 

「對，Chris也可以開始吃一些珍珠粉了，因為那對坐月子是很好的。坐完月子再吃精。」

 

「……」我真的不懂你們妖精。

 

「反正家裡庫存珍珠很夠，這裡也暫時不需要你了，放你一個月的假吧！」Karl輕描淡寫。

 

**這裡甚麼時候變成你的家？**

 

**我是你員工嗎還放假？？？**

 

**我還是不是大佬？？**

 

算了，「我最近要去義大利辦事一下，真的不需要我在這裡嗎？」確認一下。

 

「你這個人怎麼這麼囉嗦？都說了給我滾了！」Karl開始不耐，「好好去養養你的陰囊，一個月之後他們母子會需要你的！」

 

「……那就請你幫我照顧Chris吧！」等等要請John查一下有什麼壯陽藥……

 

「還用你交代？？？」

 

**……**

 

於是Zach算還滿安心地到義大利去養他下面的精神去了（？）

 

然而，兩週後，在他悠閒清淨地在老家那曬西西里島上的太陽時，美國那裏傳來了讓他手足無措進退失據驚慌失措何枝可依的消息。

 

「你他媽說什麼？」

 

Simon在電話的另一頭說：「家裡被仇家入侵，夫人跟孩子都被抓了！」

 

Zach手上的水果立刻被他捏爆。

 

「知道是誰幹的嗎？」

 

「不知道！可是有個看起來有點兇狠的金髮男人正在我旁邊……」害怕……

 

「請他聽電話。」

 

「Hello？」

 

Zach沒想到對方劈頭就是狂罵，簡直跟Karl一樣。

 

「你他媽怎麼照顧我小公主的？」

 

懵逼。

 

接著，Simon從手機那端聽到槍枝掃射的聲音……

 

另一廂。

 

Chris躺在一張柔軟的大床上，加持過的鐵鍊穿過他脖子上的項圈，限制住他的行動。Chris緊緊抱著他兩個孩子，心裡非常害怕。

 

他現在可沒有能力保護孩子，Karl也不在身邊。

 

不知道為什麼那天，上百個荷槍實彈的人直接闖進家裡，驚動了大家。他帶著孩子想要從密道逃走，卻在密道前失去了意識。

 

醒來後就變成這個樣子了。

 

還好孩子都還在身邊。

 

他猜想抓他的人應該是Zach仇家，可是又不是那麼確定。因為對方竟然知道要用加持過的東西綁他，那麼肯定知道他是妖精……

 

「你醒了，小妖精。」

 

一個男人走了過來。

 

Chris拉緊他的寶貝就往最角落縮。

 

男人看到他的樣子，輕笑：「你這樣子還真能讓人獸性大發。」

 

「好想要你……讓你變成我的妖精……」

 

「你！」現在知道大概的原因了，應該是他的身分洩漏了，所以才被抓到這裡，「我不可能是你的，我是我自己的！」

 

「哈哈，好笑，」男人的笑聲很噁心，「我已經派人去殺你的男人，等他死了，你們之間的連接就會斷掉，那時候就是我標記你的時候。」

 

「不！你怎麼可以！」Zach！他竟然派人去殺Zach！

 

這個人到底是誰？怎麼知道這麼多事情？

 

Chris好害怕，孩子們也感受到了他的恐懼，跟著一起發抖。

 

「等我好消息，寶貝。」男人抬起Chris的下巴，玩味地說。

 

接著，他離開了房間，留下不知道怎麼辦才好的母子三人。

 

 

 


	8. Escape

 

雖然沒東西吃，不過不能餓著孩子，所以Chris還是只好讓孩子繼續喝母乳。

 

雖然他所剩不多。

 

他躺著，讓兩個孩子一人吸一邊。

 

神秘男子再次走進房間，Chris嚇了一跳，趕緊把孩子護到身後，拉上衣服。

 

男子見狀笑了笑，「我要給你看照片，這就是你男人現在的樣子。」他拿出平板，開了個畫面，遞給Chris。

 

只見那個地方滿目瘡痍。

 

Chris心頭一驚。

 

「你男人逃不出的，我們炸了那個地方。」

 

「你！」Chris忍住眼淚，他知道對方的目的，他不可以哭，「不要故意嚇唬我！」

 

Zaza一定沒事，他沒有感應到他有事！

 

他要有信心！

 

那男人又點了個影片給他看，只見房子爆炸，轟天巨響。

 

他趕緊摀住孩子的耳朵，將孩子抱得緊緊的，安撫他們。

 

「你男人已經死了，也就是說你將屬於我，你將是我的聚寶盆……」

 

男人抓起Chris的手，Chris想掙脫，可是沒辦法。

 

剛生完孩子還是耗掉太多能量。

 

「勸你聽話！不然就用法器治你的孩子！」

 

Chris擋在孩子前面，他想用另外一隻手打對方，可是卻被困住。

 

「不替你的男人哀悼嗎？」

 

「你不會得逞的！」

 

「是嗎？」

 

Chris很生氣，他咬了男人一口。

 

「可惡！」

 

男人用力推開Chris，接著拿出一條馬鞭，「這東西已經加持過了，你不聽話我就打到你乖乖聽話，你還是不聽話我就打你的孩子讓你就範！」

 

揮了一鞭，Chris吃痛叫了一聲。

 

眼淚從眼角滴下，變成一顆顏色很雜的珍珠。

 

男人撿起那顆珍珠，笑了，「這樣不是很好嗎？偏偏要我來強硬的，你真傻。」

 

接著又是一鞭。

 

Danny被Chris痛苦的叫聲給嚇哭了。

 

珍珠一顆顆彈落在地上。

 

「不！」Chris立刻跳過去要護住Danny，他知道男人絕對會對他的寶貝不利。然而，男人拉住他脖子上的鐵鍊，限制了他的行動。

 

Chris被拉得嗆到，不停咳嗽，也說不出話。

 

男人繞過去，抱起Danny。

 

「不……不要……」可惡，如果他的魔力還在……

 

Danny被抱起，哭得更加厲害了。

 

珍珠也就一直彈落在地上。

 

嘈嘈切切錯雜彈，大珠小珠落玉盤。

 

「你看，孩子都比你聽話。」男人摸摸Danny，然又捏了他一把。

 

吃痛的孩子哭得更大聲。

 

難過的Chris控制不住自己掉下眼淚，黃寶石掉了下來。

 

「哦～」男人玩味地撿起黃寶石，「你還真是讓我意外。」

 

「孩子果然是你的軟肋，很好。我讓孩子哭完了，再來把你操哭。」他轉身就想把Danny帶走，然而他沒有發現自己在抱起Danny時就已經踏上黃泉路。

 

Sylar擋在門口。

 

男人輕笑，「你也想跟你兄弟一起嗎？」

 

然而Sylar的眼神讓他打了個冷顫。

 

「你，傷害我媽媽還有我的Danny，我不能原諒你！」

 

手一劃，男人的頭就開花了。

 

倒地，而Danny則被Sylar用魔法給接住，漂浮在半空中。

 

然後送到了Chris的懷抱裡。

 

外頭一陣騷動。

 

「Sylar，把門鎖弄壞！不要讓他們進來！」Chris大叫。

 

Sylar沒有聽話，反而是把門打開。

 

一群荷槍實彈的人守在外面。

 

「不要這樣！」Chris想阻止Sylar，他知道這孩子的力量太強了，而那些人現在很有危險，「他們不全是壞人！」

 

「傷害了我的Danny，讓他哭的人都是壞人！」Sylar浮起，那些人都嚇到了。

 

但騷動馬上就被彌平了。

 

因為Sylar輕易解決了那些人。

 

「我的天呀！」Chris不知道該怎麼做比較好。

 

Sylar走了回來，他摸摸Danny的頭，「沒事了，我幫你把壞人都殺死了。」

 

Danny停止哭泣，「可是媽媽說這樣不好……」

 

「Sylar，這樣不好，你帶我去幫他們。」

 

「為什麼要幫他們？」

 

「你不可以亂殺人，這些人不全部是壞人。」

 

「……好吧，聽我的Danny的。」

 

於是Sylar帶著Danny到每一個雜魚的身邊，幫助Danny觸碰他們的傷口，那些傷口在Danny的觸碰之下居然復原了。

 

雖然那些人還沒醒，可是已經從死裡復生了。

 

Chris被這樣的能力給驚訝到了。

 

原來他的孩子這麼牛逼，一個能夠賜死，一個能夠賜生。

 

嗯。

 

但是孩子們都沒辦法處理Chris脖子那條鐵鍊，不知道該怎麼辦，總不能坐以待斃。

 

Sylar想到一個好辦法，於是他把鐵鍊連接的牆壁給拆卸下來，最後剩下一小塊，所以Chris能夠拖著鐵鍊行動。

 

「……」

 

於是Chris雙肩扛起兩個孩子，開溜啦～

 

大佬呢？

 

大佬沒事，Karl預知到大佬有危險就去保護他了，開槍掃射當時，Karl就拉著大佬瞬移了。

 

然後Simon身邊的金髮男人，是Chris的另一個哥哥，Ben，他氣沖沖地依著Sylar法力的來源找到了Chris母子三人。馬上就用劍斬斷了那條鎖鍊跟Chris脖子上的項圈。

 

Chris瞬間感到法力回流。

 

「好了，回家去吧！」Ben說，「那個男人沒事的，Karl把他接回來了。」

 

Chris笑了，「我還不想回妖精界。」他說，「我喜歡那個男人。」

 

「你不會真的……」Ben白眼，「算了，你開心就好。」

 

「Ben，看到你真好。」Chris笑著說，「我的雙胞胎可愛吧！來，叫伯伯。」

 

「伯～伯～」孩子們異口同聲。

 

「唉！真拿你沒轍。」Ben扶額，「那麼，我先送你們回那男人那吧！」

 

「嗯！」

 

說完，四個人飛了起來，在夜晚的星空裡。


	9. Uncle Ben

Zach難以置信地看著他的愛人從天而降。

 

他從沒看過Chris的薄翼，透明又晶瑩。

 

而他的兩個雙胞胎兒子竟然也有翅膀！那翅膀拍動的樣子就好像小精靈一樣啊……不對，他們的確是妖精啊！

 

但是Chris身旁那個金髮男人是誰？怎麼會牽著手！

 

Zach有些吃味。

 

不等他們降落地面，Zach就趕緊把Chris拉進懷裡，「想死你了。對不起，讓你遭遇危險。」

 

Chris臉紅，推開了他一點，「不要這樣，Ben在看呢！」

 

「……」為什麼Ben在這就不能看？Zach吃醋了。

 

「不管，我就是要抱著你，把你抱緊緊。」他瞪了Ben一眼。Ben被他瞪得莫名其妙，罵道：「怎麼樣？想打架？我願意奉陪，但你只是個凡人而已，竟然敢跟我們挑釁？」好樣的，不怕死就是了！

 

「哥！Zach！你們不要吵架！」Chris嘟起嘴，「我不想要你們吵架，我想要你們好好的。」

 

「那跟你這個人類寵物說啊！叫他不要瞪我！我最討厭被瞪！」

 

Chris回過頭看著Zach，「你為什麼瞪我哥哥？」

 

「我以為他要把你搶走！」Zach說，「我太想你了……」

 

Zach原本期望Chris會原諒他，但沒想到Chris非常生氣，「你竟然懷疑我哥哥要搶走我？你對我這麼沒信心嗎？」Chris推開Zach，「我生氣了！」

 

Zach拉住Chris，「不要生氣好不好，我們談談好不好？」

 

Chris又嘟起嘴巴，「我剛剛遇險獲救，你也剛剛遇險獲救，為什麼你竟然忙著吃醋，不好好慰問我！」

 

Zach又把Chris拉進懷裡，「我的錯，都是我的錯，你不要生氣了好不好？我喜歡你的笑容，不要生氣了啦！」他親了Chris的鼻頭，惹得Chris鼻子癢。

 

就在Chris考慮是否原諒Zach的時候，Sylar飄到雙親身邊。

 

「媽媽，這個人欺負你，需要我幫忙嗎？」

 

Chris立刻笑出聲，「不用啦！Sylar，何況他是你爸爸，你不能殺掉他。」

 

聽到殺掉二字，Zach一臉懵。

 

Chris看著Zach懵臉，笑得更開心了。於是他便將事情發生經過告訴了Zach。

 

「什麼？」這小鬼竟然有此神力！但讓他更擔心的還是Sylar對Danny的告白。

 

「Sylar，聽爸爸說，你不可以娶Danny，他是你的兄弟。」

 

一旁的Ben翻了白眼，「少拿你凡人又煩人的觀念加在我們身上好嗎？我們妖精界沒在理你們凡人這些，哪來那麼多規矩！」他把Sylar拉過去他那裡，把他跟Danny放在肩膀上，「來，叔叔挺你們，你們如果要結婚，叔叔也可以馬上替你們證婚。」

 

Chris要Ben不要鬧了，「他們還是孩子，別這樣鬧他們。我不想要他們這麼早離開我。」結婚就代表要獨立了，像他這個沒結婚就溜出來的妖精是極少數。

 

「好吧，不過你跟你寵物這個樣子也不是辦法，他是會腐朽的人類，」Ben說，「有些事情最好趕快處理。」

 

Chris皺眉。

 

Zach也皺眉。

 

Ben一臉不打擾你們了的樣子，把孩子抓了出去，「跟叔叔一起去找Karl伯伯玩吧！」他最愛小孩了。

 

看到礙事者離開了，Zach立刻抱住Chris，「噢寶貝，剛剛他說的是什麼呢？什麼事情要處理呢？」

 

Chris咬了咬唇，沒有說話。

 

Zach很緊張，不會是Chris要離開他了吧？

 

「寶貝？」他柔聲喚道。

 

「沒事……Zach，我肚子餓。」Chris嬌嗔，「人家想吃東西。」

 

Zach知道他是有心轉移話題，但不好意思再說什麼。

 

「餓了嗎？來，我們到床上再說。」

 

「嗯！」

 

雖然這樣，Zach還是決定要找機會把事情問清楚。


	10. Happy Ending

「Zach。」Chris纏住愛人，像無尾熊掛樹頭。

 

「嗯哼？」Zach將Chris抱緊，「怎麼了嗎？」

 

「我們需要談談。」

 

Zach立刻跳起，他就知道！

 

這幾天總覺得Chris會跟他說些甚麼話，沒想到來得這麼快！希望他的小親親不是要拋棄他回妖精界啊啊啊！！！

 

Chris握住Zach的雙手，大眼汪汪地看著他：「Zach，我人都被給你了，也替你生了兩個孩子……現在是我們這段感情的至關重要的時刻……」

 

不行了他忍不住了，「親親你不要離開我我愛你愛不完我不能沒有你你是我最愛的人如果沒有你沒有過去我不會有傷心不要跟我說分手最愛你的人是我你怎麼捨得我難過希望這一切都不是一場遊戲一場夢沒有你我真的一無所有！」亂講一堆又沒緩氣的讓Chris聽得一愣一愣的。

 

「等等我聽不懂你在說什麼？」Chris懵逼，「我是想問你跟我一起回妖精界一陣子好不好，這對我來說很重要。」

 

「好！你說什麼當然好！」欸等等，「回妖精界？」

 

還要帶上他？

 

只見Chris低頭臉紅，「是時候帶孩子回去看爺爺奶奶了……」

 

等等？爺爺奶奶？

 

這樣不就是要去見岳父岳母的意思嗎？

 

瞬間爆炸！

 

「所以你可不可以把工作交給Joe，我真的必須趕快帶你回去。」他抿嘴，樣子超級可愛，「而且孩子也長大了，他們需要經歷妖精界的教育。」

 

「這樣是不是必須在那裡待上一段不短的時間？」

 

「是的，這真的很重要，Zach，我真的不想失去你……」

 

怎麼連失去都搬出來了！？

 

Zach真的很擔心會失去Chris，「我答應你！！！」

 

Chris的擔憂轉為笑容，「太好了，這樣我馬上告訴Ben跟Karl！」開心～

 

說完連衣服都忘了穿就飛過去找他的哥哥了。

 

Zach滿腹擔憂，但他真的很怕失去Chris，所以只好拿起電話撥給他的老哥。

 

聽完Zach的解釋後，Joe嘆氣：「你知道嗎？你這個妻奴！」大哥只好回鍋了。

 

「……」

 

兩天後，三隻大妖精，兩隻混血妖精帶著一個凡人啟程來到妖精界。

 

一大堆妖精立刻圍了上來：「親愛的小Chris，你帶了寵物回來嗎？」

 

「還是這是食物？」

 

「他看起來有點兇悍，借我玩一玩好不好？」

 

……

 

Zach覺得自己好像被騷擾？

 

「他是我的結合伴侶啦！」Chris紅著臉說。

 

那些妖精竟然都露出震驚的臉，「跟一個人類結合？我的天啊！小Chris，你還真是前無古人來著！」

 

「你小時候最頑皮了，我就知道你會有特殊選擇～」

 

「不愧是我們的小Chris，果然不凡！」

 

「這兩個小可愛難道是你們的孩子嗎？連孩子都有了！哇！」

 

「不要鬧我了啦～」Chris抱起Zach，想要趕快飛離是非之地。

 

兩個孩子也跟在後頭。

 

「孩子們，爹地帶你們去看爺爺奶奶唷！」

 

「好！」Danny很開心也很期待。

 

大概這裡面只有Zach最膽戰心驚。

 

******

 

正殿。

 

「這就是你選擇的伴侶嗎？」Robert打量著眼前這名人類，「他可是個人類。」

 

「是呀，寶貝，你真的打算這麼做？」Gwynne抱著兩個乖孫，意味深長地看向Zach。

 

「對，爹地，媽咪，我愛他，我希望能夠跟他永遠在一起。」Chris抱著Zach，「我是認真的，我不能沒有他，而且他的豆漿真的是我喝過最好喝的！」

 

Robert皺眉，「你說的是真的嗎？真的結合之後你以後只能喝這個人的豆漿喔！」

 

「我真的愛他！」Chris嘟嘴，「爹地，媽咪，拜託你們了～～～～～～」

 

「好吧！孩子，東西我也都準備好了，」Gwynne手一揮，一缸白白糊糊的不知道是什麼東西就變在Zach面前。

 

「謝謝媽咪！」Chris撲過去，跟自己的孩子搶祖母。

 

「少來了，東西在這，快拿去用吧！」

 

Zach看著那堆糊糊白白的東西突然想到了什麼，這到底是什麼鬼儀式？

 

「有沒有人能跟我解釋一下現在的狀況？」他完全懵逼啊！

 

Chris又飛回Zach身邊，從後面抱住他：「親愛的，我的父母已經答應我們兩個再異起了，只要你喝下這個，我們就能永遠在一起，而你也會成為妖精的一員。」長生不死喔！

 

「所以你說很重要的事情就是這個嗎？」天啊太感動了！Chris要跟他共度一生！好感動！

 

「我愛你，Zach。」

 

「我也愛你，親親。」

 

兩隻又抱在一起了。

 

「現在你只要把這缸豆漿都喝掉，再吸收妖精界的日月精華七七四十九天，你就可以成為我們的一員了。」藍色的汪汪大眼看著Zach，後者光看到那缸就快嚇傻，全部喝掉？這是浴缸的大小吧！！！！！！！！！

 

Robert補充：「等等，Chris，不用全部喝完，只要喝一口然後泡下去泡個十天就可以。」當然還是得吸收日月精華。

 

聽到這個Zach算是鬆了口氣。

 

於是Zach就照做了。

 

七七四十九天之後。

 

Zach覺得自己的身體好像跟以前不太一樣，但說不上來。

 

背後有點癢，他抓了一下，我槽，那是一對翅膀啊！

 

「我真的變成妖精了！」他驚呼，「天啊！」

 

「這樣你就可以跟我永遠在一塊了！」Chris開心地拉著Zach轉圈圈，「太好了～」

 

這時其他妖精也過來了，他們這七七四十九天內每天都來觀賞奇景。

 

「恭喜啊！Zachary，你現在是妖精的一員了。」

 

「能夠把走我們的小公主算你厲害。」

 

「不過你真的是前無古人，我佩服。」

 

「什麼意思？以前沒有人變成妖精嗎？」

 

「沒有，頂多有自然界的動物在妖精界住久了變成妖精的，像是我的伴侶，洛可可，就是由浣熊變成妖精的，嚴格說來是浣熊妖。但是像你一樣由人變成人妖的，我是看都沒看過。」

 

「對呀！大家都沒看過人妖，所以這幾天都很興奮！」

 

「像我的伴侶是妖精界科學家，他這幾天一直觀察你，論文都快寫好了呢！」

 

等等？什麼？

 

人妖？？？？？？？？？？？

 

人妖！！！！！！！！！！！！？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

 

「太好了，」Chris說，「Zach你真是破紀錄耶！你是世界上第一個人妖唷！太好了，我的伴侶怎麼這麼棒！」

 

「……」

 

Zach突然覺得自己好像做出了什麼錯誤的決定，開始懷疑人生。

 

「我們可以回去人間嗎？」他才不要在這裡住！每天都妹成群妖精圍觀他這個……人妖……

 

操蛋的！

 

大概一百年過後，妖精界的吟遊詩人唱起這首歌：「一個妖精小公主，一個人類兇大佬，從此以後他們就過著幸福快樂的日子，這就是傳說中的妖精與人妖相戀的故事。YO YO YO！幸福快樂的故事～YO！」

 

莫名其妙地完結了！


End file.
